Going to the pub
by Fenella Church
Summary: Gene and Alex are in Manchester and Gene decides to take Alex to the Railway Arms. Although this chapter is a T, the next will probably be an M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Going to the pub**

**.**

**(I don't own any part of Ashes to Ashes)  
**

'You're quite a woman.' Gene told Alex, his head inclining as he attempted to light his cigarette in a brisk wind and swearing because it wasn't happening. He sidestepped into a shop doorway, his thumb working his lighter determinedly until the end of his cigarette glowed red.

'Thank you' Alex replied.

Gene exited the shop doorway, his black coat grazing her white leather jacket as he passed her, and began striding along the rubbish strewn street, trailing white smoke in his wake, '….compliment' his voice drifted back.

'Sorry?' Alex caught up and fell into stride beside him.

He gave her a cursory glance, 'I _said, _it wasn't meant as a compliment.' he rapped, 'Bloody woman, you can rub me up the wrong way without even opening your gob.'

Alex glared at her DCI, on the brink of stomping away, then she realised she couldn't. This wasn't her home turf, they were in Manchester after Litton had called Gene with a tip off and they had headed north on the wildest of goose chases after a villain who had disappeared into thin air.

'Need a drink' Gene pouted.

'Nothing new there then.' Alex remarked. 'This isn't the way back to the hotel is it?'

'God -you're not a detective for nothing are yer Dozy knickers?' Gene gave her the sarkiest of smiles and increased his pace, nostrils twitching like a hound scenting a fox.

'Why does every one of your fond pet names for me have to have knickers tagged on to the end?' Alex asked huffily.

'Because, Bollykeks, I think about your knickers a lot.' Gene replied, his eyes changing colour in the most disturbing way.

Alex stabbed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and tried to look disapproving, 'Well, don't' she ordered, before asking, 'Where are we going?'

'I'm taking you to the pub.' he told her, as they made a sharp left and a pub called the Railway Arms came into view.

'Right.' she smiled bravely, something about the place made her shudder but Gene looked about as near to ecstatic as she had ever seen him. Ever the gentleman, he stomped through the door first leaving her to trail behind him.

As they entered the entire pub fell silent and each of the punters turned to stare at them.

_Oh good _thought Alex,_ friendly locals._

'Mon brav!' the West Indian behind the bar looked almost as delighted as Gene.

The freeze frame ended and the occupants of the dowdy pub began talking and drinking again, panic over.

'Don't tell me' Alex muttered as they squeezed to the bar, 'the best bitter in Manchester.'

Gene shrugged,' It's usually shit if you must know. May have improved' he briefly shook the landlord's hand, 'Nelson! Pint of bitter and a glass of red wine for the lady.'

'Vodka and tonic' Alex said loudly, 'With ice and lemon- if you have it.'

'Whatever' Gene looked pained, 'This, Nelson, is my current DI, Alex Drake- or Bolly _Knickers, _as I like to call her, very hard to please.'

.

'So' Alex said a few minutes later when they were seated at a table right on the flight path of the dart board, 'This is you.'

Gene didn't reply, just lit another cigarette and swallowed more beer.

Alex ploughed on, 'Your natural habitat.'

'Mistaking me for a bloody monkey now.' he said under his breath.

'Gorilla more like.' Alex replied equally quietly. She tried a different tack. 'You must miss it.'

Still no reply, but she saw him catch Nelson's eye and seconds later another beer and a whiskey chaser arrived. Nelson twinkled at her, trying to put her at ease, 'More Vodka, Alex?'

'Why not?' she nodded gratefully, before studying Gene again.

'I feel like a ruddy specimen in a lab' he barked after long seconds had passed, 'Why am I so interesting suddenly?'

'I don't know, I suppose I'd never thought of you outside Fenchurch, your life before. Seeing you now, so at home in here, 'Alex paused to return the filthy look he was giving her, 'Don't look like that, for God's Sake! I'm only saying! You asked me a question and I'm answering it.'

'I came in here for a quiet pint.' Gene said.

Alex rolled her eyes, 'Yes and this is a man's pub so I shouldn't be in here, I don't fit in.'

'Women come in here.' protested Gene, 'Just not women like you.'

'What d you mean, women like me?' she tried to stop herself rolling her eyes again and failed.

'Posh birds like you.' he accused, 'in here you mostly get good honest down to earth types with huge….'

'You bloody cliché!' fumed Alex.

'Fuck me, I like tits, like a trillion other men on the planet, What's wrong with that for Christ's Sake?' Gene grabbed a discarded Daily Mirror, opened it and held it up high. Two grey - blue eyes peered angrily over the top of it, 'I'm here for the duration; like it or lump it.'

'You can't drink anymore, we have to get back to London tonight.' Alex said.

'Don't tell me what to do!' his voice from behind the paper was dangerously low and threatening, and a hand shot out, grabbing the scotch, seconds later the empty glass was slammed back onto the table.

Alex knew people were watching them and felt her face flush, he was right of course, she didn't belong there, she was the fidgety uncomfortable one. He would be quite happy sitting there all afternoon with his pint and the paper, chatting to the dart players and Nelson, catching up on the gossip.

'Look' she said in a placating tone, 'I'll go back to the hotel, tell them we're staying another night….'

'Gene!' a silky voice cut through the fog of cigarette smoke, 'It _is_ you! Thought it was.'

Alex swivelled her head and found herself nose to chest with Gene's fantasy woman. She looked up. Straight long blonde hair; not peroxide blonde, but completely natural, denoting Swedish origins maybe? But that must have been generations ago as her accent was unadulterated Manc. Slim hips and a generous, comforting bosom, and worst of all, a flawless, scrubbed complexion, palest pink lips and frosty blue eyes.

Gene lowered the paper, 'Dixie.' his voice was flat, resigned, as if she was inevitable.

'You could pretend to be pleased to see me even if you're not.' Dixie told him.

'Dixie!' Gene said with more feeling, 'How are you?'

'Going to introduce us?' Dixie looked down at Alex and a sliver of ice changed her expression almost imperceptibly.

'Dixie meet Alex.' Gene said, he widened his eyes at Alex pointedly, 'My wife.'

Alex choked on her vodka, she hadn't expected Gene's wife to look anything like this woman- and hang on…. his wife wasn't called Dixie- she was sure…

'Your _wife_!' Dixie spluttered, peering at Alex, and taking in her ringless wedding finger, 'You're kidding!.'

'Yes it was a whirlwind romance' Gene said, giving 'back me up or you're dead' looks to Alex, 'We met and sort of knew it was…er ….the er… _thing_.'

'Yes the real thing' gushed Alex breathlessly, 'We are sublimely, blissfully, happy aren't we darling?' she grabbed Gene's hand and held it to her cheek.

A couple of the locals who had been privy to Gene and Alex's earlier exchanges stifled laughter, ' Explains everything- married' one laughed.

'Knew it' the other replied.

Dixie plonked her hands on her hips and stared from Alex to Gene, she spoke in a low voice, 'Well I can see why he would marry you' she conceded, after giving Alex a thorough once over, 'but why would you want him as a husband? Lover- yes- I can understand that' she winked at Alex, 'Something else in the sack, isn't he?'

Alex, feeling very near hysteria, jammed her mouth into a smile and nodded frantically, dropping Gene's hand; suddenly horrendously delicious and forbidden fantasies were crowding her head. _Something else in the sack! No she wouldn't even go there._

Gene was smirking and Alex wondered if he could read her mind. She clutched her vodka, feeling hot and uncomfortable.

'So how about you Dix?' Gene asked, 'Met the right man yet?'

Dixie shook her head and looked wistful, 'Missed the boat with him I guess.'

'Men are like buses' chirped Alex, 'Miss one and another three turn up in no time.'

Dixie gave her an odd look, 'Er yeah, guess so. Oh well, my latest has just arrived' she nodded at a tall bespectacled man who funnily enough looked very like Gene except for the bins.

'Brainy?' Gene asked.

'Not especially- well hung though.' replied Dixie, 'look after yourself' she said as the man saw her and waved.

'And you' Gene nodded.

When Dixie was on the other side of the pub and out of hearing distance, Gene raised the Daily Mirror again as though nothing had occurred.

'Wife!' Alex breathed, trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

'Quiet !' ordered Gene from behind the paper, 'Just sit and imagine it.'

'Doesn't bear thinking about.' Alex whispered.

Nelson brought yet more drinks. Gene laid the paper on the table and took his pen out, filling in a couple of crossword clues.

'So- should I go back to the hotel and tell them we're staying?' fidgeted Alex.

'11 down, Agitated, eight letters, second letter 'e' eighth letter 's' ' he frowned.

'Restless' Alex said immediately.

'Apt' Gene raised an eyebrow, 'You need a hobby Bolls, or something to tire you out. Don't you ever just relax and let the world float by?'

'_I_ need a hobby.' Alex leaned forward, 'that's rich coming from someone who has none-no social life, no interests at all except smoking, drinking and perving over large- chested women.'

'I have never perved.' Gene said tightly, his eyes locked with hers, 'I have an over active imagination, especially where you're concerned, I'll give you that, but I have never perved. Never needed to.'

'Yes well…..' Alex fiddled with the zip on her jacket.

'And how do you know I don't have hobbies?' Gene leaned forward too, 'I have football, and I'm very interested in ancient Egyptian artefacts.'

'Are you?' she sounded shocked.

'No' he said. 'Hungry?' he asked seductively.

'H..h..hungry?' Alex stuttered, suddenly aware how close their mouths were.

'Yes- hungry' he repeated wickedly, 'Fancy a pickled egg or a bag of crisps?'

'Er no thanks' Alex hated the fact she was flustered and blushing.

'Something more substantial?' his mouth moved even closer to hers. 'More satisfying?'

'Hmm-depends' she babbled, backing off.

'Bet you wish you were back in Luigi's tucking in to one of his convoluted concoctions instead of slumming it here with me.' Gene sighed, 'Alright- go back to the hotel, tell them we're staying another night, then I can get pissed out of my skull and all my woes will dissolve away.'

'What woes?' Alex scoffed. 'I haven't seen any woes, you always seem perfectly happy in your bigoted, chauvinistic, scotch - soaked little world.'

'Good- off you trot then Fancyknickers.' he dismissed her in the way that always made her seethe.

She stood up and walked across the pub to the public phone, dialling one of the Taxi Cab firms that had left a card there, and ordered a taxi to pick her up and take her back to the hotel. She could have a nice long bath, and a decent glass of wine, maybe read another chapter of her Colin Dexter. As she hung up the phone she just happened to glance over at Gene, expecting him to be head down over the Daily Mirror, he was making such a meal of reading it you'd think it was the Sunday Times and all the supplements; but as she looked, she caught him looking back, and also caught the expression of utterly hopeless longing on his face before he hid it away rapidly.

She gave a tiny shy smile and walked back over to him, 'Ten minutes for the taxi'

He nodded.

'Gene?' she took a deep breath.

'What?' he muttered; the crossword was almost complete.

Alex leaned down, and a couple of his blonde hairs tickled her face as she whispered in his ear, 'Shall I book one room or two?'

oxxo

TBC- probably with M rating :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

.

Gene almost dropped the tumbler of scotch he had been lifting to his mouth. He recovered it quickly. Bloody hell! She wasn't coming on to him was she? He only had a split second to gather his wits or he'd look a proper twonk; she was just teasing him as usual obviously, play it cool Genie, he decided.

He calmed himself and filled in another crossword clue ; _desire_, _need_, fourth letter 'v', 'craving ', he wrote, trying not to press the pen down too hard 'Up to you Bolls' he forced himself to sound nonchalant. Oh fuck and bugger, he was a twonk_._ 'Surprise me'

'I'll wait outside for the taxi.' she said.

He nodded, pretending to concentrate on the next clue.

That'll be a 'No' then, Alex was mortified. She stumbled away from him and somehow found the door of the pub. Outside, on the pavement, the cross, gusty wind hooked a chip paper around her boot and she kicked it away angrily. What the hell had processed her? It was this stupid, hideous world where she didn't even belong making her do things that were out of character. _Something else in the sack _Damn that Dixie woman, bringing stuff that was in the back of her mind to the front, so now she couldn't help wondering.

Back at the hotel the young man behind reception looked triumphant, 'Sorry, we don't have your rooms anymore, you said you'd let us know by 2pm, they've been re-let'

'_Who_ said?' Alex said exasperatedly.

'The gentleman.' he replied. 'This morning, as you were leaving'

'Don't you have anything?' she asked.

As he ran a finger down the page she studied him; she was sure he was the breakfast chef, some hotel she thought, but then the usual receptionist returned, shoving a packet of Benson and Hedges into her handbag.

'Available rooms, Caroline?' the young man asked.

Caroline looked apologetically at Alex, 'There's only the pink room.'

'Ok, I'll take that, but I need another for my DCI, a cupboard, box room, anything will do. How about up in the attic?' Alex said, Gene could go anywhere they could shove him.

'Nothing, I'm afraid-half term you see.' Caroline shrugged.

'Ok- just the pink room- when DCI Hunt bothers to stagger in, could you tell him where I am?' Alex looked stony faced as the two behind the desk smirked, 'He can make his own arrangements.' she made a point of saying, 'Maybe another room will have become available by then.'

'Maybe' Caroline smiled, handing her a key.

'Otherwise you'll have to bunk up together' Alex heard the breakfast chef mutter as she walked away.

'Uptown girl downtown man' Caroline retorted, as she and the chef descended into badly concealed giggles.

Almost everything in the room was a sickly shade of calamine ;duvet, cushions, curtains, even the prints on the wall were pink floral scenes. The only relief were two fluffy white flotaki rugs breaking up a relentlessly pink carpet. Even the air fresheners were pink, and had a cloyingly synthetic fragrance. Alex scooped them up and banished them to the outside window ledge before going into the bathroom with its pink suite and towels. She giggled as she began to relax, oh he was going to love this; an image of Gene with a pink towel tied around his waist turned her giggles to snorts of laughter. Then she remembered all her stuff was in the Quattro, which was securely locked in the car park and stopped laughing. Bloody piss artist; she wondered what time he'd roll in from the pub. Sighing, she went back down to the hotel shop and bought a Jilly Cooper novel from the slim literary pickings available, and a large bar of chocolate. On the way back past reception, she ordered chicken salad sandwiches and a bottle of cold Chablis to be sent up.

.

Gene wondered why he was skulking in the pub like a terrified zitty teenager. Bloody Drake with her blowing hot and cold, so he didn't know his arse from his elbow. The final crossword clue was a bugger - _to delay_- third letter 'o' fifth letter 'r' seventh letter 's', ending in 'ate'

'Procrastinate' he muttered, stubbing out his cigarette, and filling in the last clue- there -finished- piece of piss- he tossed the paper aside, and caught Nelson's eye, shaking his head as Nelson picked up a pint glass. 'It's been…' he told the barman.

'Trip down memory lane?' Nelson finished, wielding his glass polishing cloth.

'Hmm' Gene nodded. 'See yer again sometime.'

'No doubt about that Mon Brav' Nelson gave a wide smile.

He walked back to the hotel, trying to clear his head, not his usual self at all, dragging his heels. At reception he asked abruptly for his key.

'Had to re-let your room Sir- sorry' the receptionist smiled.

'Where's my colleague ?' he asked, looking around the foyer.

'We managed to accommodate her- she took the only available room.' the receptionist said, '17- 1st floor'

'And you have nothing else?' Gene asked.

'Nothing Sir' she said.

'I'll just go and have a word with her.' Gene said brusquely, heading for the staircase.

Outside Room 17 he hesitated. He could go back to the Railway Arms, Nelson wouldn't see him on the street, or they could go back to London, he felt perfectly sober, Drake hadn't had much to drink, if she insisted he wasn't capable he would let her drive. He rapped on the door.

'Come in!' Alex called.

As he stepped inside he wanted to turn and run out again-Christ on a bike- the pink! Pink everywhere- girly, poncy, nancy, pink.

Alex was on the bed fully clothed, a novel upended, and an almost empty bottle of wine on the bedside table. 'It was all they had left' she said defensively, 'I saved you some sandwiches.' she nodded towards some tired looking bread with an indeterminable filling, 'Chicken salad.' she rolled over the bed and grabbed the wine and the spare glass, but only a few drops trickled out, 'Oh, we could do with another bottle.'

'You're pissed' he accused.

Alex shook her head, 'I'm not. Anyway, so are you.'

'I'm not' he stuck his chin out, ''C'mon, we're leaving.' he was trying not to be fascinated by the way she was scissoring her legs behind her as she lay on the bed, and the soft fluffy white socks on her feet. As he watched she jumped up, looking a whole lot shorter and somehow much more vulnerable without her four inch heels.

'I'm not leaving, I like it here, I've got wine , and chocolate, and a good book, and now I've got a man too, what more could a girl ask for?' she began to walk towards him, her feet tangling in the flotaki rug, making her stagger slightly.

'Can't even walk a straight line.' Gene said harshly.

'It's the room, not me.' she told him, 'It's crooked. I- on the other hand, could walk a tightrope.' she advanced on him determinedly, tripping again at the last moment, crashing into his arms.

'Bolls!' he warned sternly , trying to keep her at arms length.

'Guv' she snuggled into him.

'Bloody hell' he said under his breath.

'You smell scrumptious' she told him.

'Yeah well, you smell inflammable' he said awkwardly.

'How does inflammable smell?' she asked, branding his neck with a tiny kiss just where his shirt collar ended. 'Are you suggesting that you make me feel like bursting into flames? Or that I make you want to burst into flames?'

'I'm suggesting you've had a little too much wine' he said, walking her backwards until she sat down on the bed, 'and maybe you need to sleep it off.'

She grabbed his tie, 'Come down here with me, you're too far away.'

He tried to release her grip from his tie and she grabbed his hand, 'Come on, be a devil. Hold me, I need to be held.'

'Look! You're pissed. Sleep it off!' his voice was raised, he was more vicious than he intended. He wanted to hold her more than anything, but she wasn't in her right mind. She would hate him for it later.

'I love it when you get cross with me.' she smiled sleepily, her eyes crossing.

'Yes, well, you need taking in hand.' he said.

'Yes! That's what I want, you to take me in hand.' she reached for him again.

He backed off, shaking his head, 'Go to sleep.'

Don't go anywhere' her voice tailed off drowsily.

'I'm just going to get the stuff out of the car.' he told her, but she was asleep.

.

Darkness was falling when she woke. She could see purple dusk out of the window, the calamine pink was so muted it hardly looked pink at all. She could hear running water; he was taking a shower by the sound of it, she wondered if her fantasy of him in a pink towel was about to become a reality; her lips pursed and she shook her head, marvelling that she hadn't a headache, she felt rested and relaxed; of course he wouldn't let her see him in a pink towel, she tutted to herself, he was sure to come out of the en suite fully dressed, possibly even with his tie jacked up around his neck, he was quite a prude when she thought about it. _Something else in the sack_ Dixie reminded her.

'Piss off Dixie' she mumbled and stretched luxuriously, reaching for her book, frowning as she noticed there was a page turned down. Would Gene really be interested in a novel called Harriet ? Had he been reading it? She coughed loudly in the hope he would realise she was awake. She needed to use the loo. She noticed her overnight bag on the floor where he had slung it, and retrieved her toothbrush.

He came out around five minutes later, after she had coughed several more times.

'Ruddy hell Bolls, I'm the smoker.'

She had only been half right. He had re-dressed, but left his jacket and tie off, and the top two buttons of his shirt undone, the blond mane was several shades darker but drying rapidly.

'Sorry, needed the loo.' she nipped past him.

In the bathroom she was amazed to find the loo seat down, and the towels he had used hung on the hook near the radiator instead of slung on the floor. She hadn't taken him for such a neat soul. After cleaning her teeth and finger combing her hair she went back out to face him, 'Were you reading my Jilly Cooper while I was asleep?' she asked slyly.

'Course I bloody wasn't !' he was a little too indignant as he sat uncomfortably in the pink bedroom chair, his legs being too long for it, 'Right! There's absolutely no reason why we shouldn't head back to London tonight.'

She started to nod; he was right of course, but then her psychologist's mind kicked in. Why would he shower if all he wanted to do was drive back to London? He must have had some slim hope of something happening.

'Or we could make the most of this rare opportunity.' she said softly; she felt shy, gauche, terrified of another knock back. She wasn't a temptress, or a seasoned seductress, this was so difficult for her. She moved nearer to the chair he was sitting in, her hands left loosely by her side, she couldn't bear to look at his face, although she knew he was looking up at her.

When she wouldn't look at him he stood up, towering above her. One hand crept to the back of her neck, 'You can stop me at any time' he said in a low uncertain voice, 'but there will come a point when you probably can't,' he lowered his mouth to hers, 'just so you know.' his lips touched hers, gently testing, and then he pulled back, looking into her eyes, 'Understand?'

'I want to know' she croaked, she hadn't felt like this since…. Oh God …..since never. She had never felt like this. 'how it feels- how _you_ feel' she groaned.

'So do I' he replied, 'With you I mean, always needed to know.' there was a tenderness in his voice she had never heard before.

Her arms reached up around his neck as his mouth came back down, no longer testing, but forceful, his tongue sliding into her mouth. He tasted of chocolate and she realised he'd been eating that as well as reading her book. Her hands moved from the back of his neck up into his damp hair, while his hands were moving downwards, over the denim of her jeans, delving between her legs, before travelling back up to her breasts. They began tearing each others clothes off, only breaking the kiss when they really had to, and resuming it again as soon as they could; his shirt was ruined as it ripped because of her eagerness, her top stung her ears as he pulled it over her head, but they were grabbing and grasping at each other as if each thought the other might have second thoughts and run away.

Then they were on the floor and having trouble getting her jeans off. She stood up, 'Let me' she gasped, pulling them down and stepping out. He looked up at her, his eyes dark and large. Grabbing her feet one by one he slipped off the fluffy socks and began licking and biting his way up her legs from the ankles as she moaned and her breath hitched, her hands still tangled in his hair. He climbed her slowly and stopped when he reached her ivory lace knickers, sliding a finger inside the top and looking for her permission to pull them down.

'Hurry!' she urged., captivated by his nipple occasionally visible through the rips in his shirt, and his strong smooth chest, she was unable to take her eyes off him as he began to pull down her knickers but then he stopped and began kissing and licking her belly, his hands moving behind her stroking her arse.

He looked up, 'Don't where to go first' he whispered breathlessly, 'I want all of you at once.'

.

A/n- one more chapter I think. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

.

Alex shivered as she felt his lips on her belly, 'It's Ok' she assured him softly, 'Take your time, we've got loads of it. We're free, no-one's going to ring and say you're wanted urgently, the only place you're wanted urgently is here, by me.'

'Something to be said for nabbing the last room in the hotel' he spoke into her stomach, making her tremble as well as shiver, 'Good girl.' his lips ventured further up her body, as his fingers grasped her knickers and began pulling them down.

Alex helped him, feeling brazen suddenly, 'Yes I am a good girl' she told him, 'A very good girl….Ooooo!' she cried as he pushed her backwards gently on to the rug and peeled her knickers off deftly, following her down onto the rug, the length of his body fitting along side hers as he peered into the left cup of her bra, caught his very first glance of her nipple and licked his lips.

'Front opening' she whispered, 'lay me bare.'

He opened the bra wordlessly and carefully as though discovering some priceless treasure and looked at her breasts, his pupils dilating, 'Jesus' he whispered as he saw them stiffen in front of his eyes, 'Oh god' he leaned over and took the right nipple in his mouth, and as he did she felt his erection pressing on her leg.

She reached out for him and her eyes widened, she had always thought he exaggerated his size, but it seemed he didn't, and as her fingers curled around his cock it grew even more,' Big boy' she mumbled dazedly as he pushed against her, jamming her overfilled hand between him and her thigh.

'You approve?' he groaned through a mouthful of nipple.

She didn't reply but guided one of his hands in between her legs, leading him to her furnace of moisture, opening herself wide, inviting him in.

His fingers stroked her slowly and his breathing quickened, 'I need to taste that' he said, taking his mouth from her nipple, just lightly nipping with his teeth as he withdrew, 'Fuck, I need more mouths' he said as he licked, nibbled and kissed his way back down her body until his head was between her legs and he was lapping from her.

Alex was trying not to scream, or dissolve, or burst into tears; this man certainly knew how to hit the spot, she was trying so hard not to push herself onto him, but he somehow moved his hands under her buttocks and gathered her centre up to his warm wet mouth, forcing her to the brink, just as her orgasm gathered he took his tongue away, making her groan with disappointment.

'Schh' he whispered, 'I- oh shit, I've no sodding control' he sat up and tugged at his boxers, cursing as they caught on his cock, and she leaned forward to help him, falling into his lap, he sat watching as she saw him in all his glory for the first time, and smiled as he saw the look of pure greed on her face, he pulled her towards him, helping her as she lowered herself down, laughing with a joy she'd never thought she hear from him, 'You lucky, lucky bastard' he almost sung as his hands went over her hips and his mouth went back down to her nipples, darting between the two of them, trying not to favour one against the other; then kissing her lips, exploring her mouth so she tasted herself .

They rocked together on the flotaki rug, but for too short a time, neither could hold back, it was as if the years of waiting had finally become too much to ask, they had to have some kind of climax immediately, and it was definitely some kind of climax, but not like either of them had ever had before; rough, messy, verging on clumsy, as Gene came shakily back down from it he was in wonderment that he hadn't hurt her, snapped some taut and irreplaceable part of her. His shower had all been for nothing; the sweat poured from his body.' 'Fucking hotels, they never have thermostats' he muttered into her slippery trembling shoulder, 'Sorry'

'Sorry?' she moved into him further.

'Too rough- too much' he was ashamed.

'It was wonderful' she said, and licked the eyelashes of his left eye tenderly, while her fingers caressed his shoulders and back for a minute or so, she stopped licking him like a mother cat and looked at him straight ,'Unbelievable- if it wasn't for the fact you're still inside me I would think I was dreaming.'

'I know I'm dreaming' he said, his voice hoarse, 'this can't be happening.'

'Bath?' she suggested.

'I'm a skanky old tomcat' he said, 'So yeah, I need a bath.'

'Together.' she said, taking control, leaning forward, her lips just grazing his, 'Bath, and then bed.'

The bath was too small really, so their legs were up around each others necks almost, as they lay in a soporific but blissful state, sizing each other up, committing tiny details to memory. Gene couldn't believe he had never noticed her freckles; why hadn't he? How could he have been so blind? Too busy ogling her arse and tits he realised, but hell her freckles were sexy. Alex was deep in thought about Gene's chest and tummy. Dare she lean forward and soap them? She wanted to, but she also just wanted to lie in the foamy water and gaze at him. They hardly spoke; occasionally they smiled stupidly at each other; but the silence was comfortable.

'Hungry' Gene stated, after a while.

'Yes I am too a little.' she said languidly.

'A woman of large appetites.' he said, 'You've got a busy night ahead, you need to keep your strength up.'

'Do I?' she giggled.

'Got to keep your old DCI sweet.' he nodded, disentangling his legs and getting up, water streaming from his body, he stepped out of the bath, leaned over and kissed her forcefully, taking her breath away completely, 'Stay there and do all your girly stuff' he said as they both came up for air, 'won't be long.'

'Where…?' she asked.

'To sort out some wine and food.' he said.

A few minutes later she heard the door to the room bang shut. She washed her hair and showered the foam off before wrapping herself in the pink towel.

Gene reappeared with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a plate with a silver cover.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Don't know- you're turning me into a criminal Bolls, I needed to get back to you so I nicked it- bloody waiters shouldn't be so slow, their fault.' he pushed the plate at her.

She uncovered it to find a large steak, fried potatoes, and green beans.

'No cutlery?' she asked.

He shrugged and shook his head as he poured them both a glass of wine.

Alex tore the steak apart with her fingers; luckily it was tender and divided easily, she shoved a piece into Gene's mouth and he bit at her fingers.

They ate facing each other on the bed, Alex cross-legged and still wearing only the pink towel, Gene with his legs stretched out around her.

'Can't believe you didn't get pudding' she pouted when the plate was clean.

'Oh you'll be getting pudding all right, don't fret.' he replied, draining his glass and shoving the plate on the bedside table. He stared at her, his eyes narrowing.

'What are you doing?' she asked, after he'd been staring for a while.

'Trying to will that towel to fall off.' he said.

'You only have to give it a gentle tug' she replied. 'Anyway, you're the one who appears massively overdressed.' she leaned forward, showing off her cleavage with a brand new confidence, and fingered his black shirt.

'Please don't' he was laughing though, 'I'm fond of this shirt, can't believe I'm asking you not to rip it off me.'

'You have ten seconds to take it off then' Alex told him, 'Or it's in danger of being shredded like the other one.'

He unbuttoned it speedily, slipping it off and flinging it across the room, 'Right, now you, lose the towel.'

She pulled at it and let it fall away, smiling languidly as she saw his expression change.

'Come here' he said firmly, grabbing her hand and feeding one of her fingers into his mouth.

Around four in the morning they were finally sated, and lay curled together in the pink bed, a mass of moist, tangled limbs.

'So what will happen when we get back to London?' Alex asked, pulling his hand more tightly over her left breast.

'What do you want to happen?' his strong thigh clenched over hers, claiming her.

'I want…' she hesitated, 'you'.

'Well that's ok because you've got me' he spoke into her hair.

'Wish we didn't have to go back' she said. 'Manchester has its attractions after all, I didn't think it would but I was wrong.'

Gene drifted into a dream world where he and Alex were living in Manchester and running the city together; keeping it clear of scum. He could shrug off all the crap in his life and live where his heart belonged with the woman his heart belonged to; his responsibilities lay heavy on him, he'd never felt more tempted to chuck Fenchurch as far as he could throw it; yet he knew he'd do the right thing, and in a few hours time they'd be heading back to the shit hole that was London.

.

'Jesus!' Ray emerged from Gene's office having been on the receiving end of a scathing tongue lashing that surpassed anything that had gone before, 'What's got into him?' he looked accusingly at Alex, 'You must have been really winding him up in Manchester.'

Alex shook her head, 'No- not especially. He did leave you in charge though Ray, and you did let Frankie Phillips slip through your fingers.'

Ray slumped defeatedly at his desk and lit a cigarette, 'Had nothing on him' he muttered. 'Nothing that would stick anyhow.'

Alex got up and headed in to Gene's office, entering without knocking and going around pulling the blinds.

'What are you doing?' Gene asked, trying to sound outraged but only managing amusement.

Alex turned. 'Re-establishing your position at the top are we?' she asked, cocking an eyebrow, 'Poor Ray.'

'Poor bloody Ray my arse! And who's this 'we' You're not talking to one of your brain dead patients now Bolls.' he leaned back in his chair.

'Clients' Alex corrected, walking around the desk until she was next to him, and their legs were touching, 'You don't need to do it' she whispered, 'It's a given. You're the Guv- they know that'

He looked like a schoolboy being admonished by his headmistress; a headmistress he had an huge crush on, 'Fun though' he smiled sheepishly, stroking her knee, 'Got to keep them on their toes.'

Alex leaned down and kissed him. Gene's hand shot up and pulled her head towards him, prolonging the kiss.

'Fucking hell!' Ray stage- whispered from his position peering through the broken blind that didn't quite pull down completely, 'Come and look- Guv's 'aving DI Drake for breakfast!'

Soon about a dozen members of CID were crammed around him taking turns to look through the tiny crack, but after a while they drifted away one by one, feeling uncomfortable, knowing they were watching something private. Even Ray moved off after a bit and sat at his desk, not knowing quite how to feel. Jealous he supposed, but then he felt something else something he would never admit to anyone. He was actually pleased for the Guv, and for Drake too. Anyone with half a brain could see they belonged together.

oxxo

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and put this little fic on alert J


End file.
